A (Un)healthy Obsession
by Junhiti
Summary: "Today I will confess everything! I have been waiting for this for so long, now's the time to tell her what I feel!" A short story about Hibiya's confession for Hiyori


This is the day... I'm finally going to tell her what I feel! I think I forgot to tell you my name, Amamiya Hibiya. The girl I'm going to confess is Hiyori Asahina, the cutest, kindest and perfect girl I, the humble, clumsy and not so bright Hibiya is going to confess to. I know the fanclub won't forgive for even speaking to Hiyori beyond necessary means, but I can feel that luck is with me today!

Me and Hiyori chatted a little regarding my lost cellphone, I got it back and helped her with shopping and going with her to town, she also wanted an autograph from that blond girl that sings pop songs… She must be very famous, I mean, she ! I bet Hiyori likes this kind of music , maybe I should try hearing them out as well. I'm not sure how will I meet her… maybe I should call her out? No, that would spoil everything… Just when I was thinking about this, I felt something tickling from my pocket. It was my goddess! What honors can one such as me grant Her?

"Hey, Hibiya, what's up?" Her soothing voice… so calming and relaxing, hearing this first thing in noon makes my heart go doki doki! "Would you have time to spend the afternoon in my house?" … What?! This was totally unexpected, my first time getting invited to Asahina's house…  
"S-S-Sure..! Of course I'll go, do you want me to bring something?" I knew she got quite mad at my stuttering, but it can't be helped. Oh, I'm so nervous right now  
"Just hurry up, there are things to be done and I don't want to wait for you"  
"All right, I'm heading there right now" I told my mom I'd spend the afternoon in Hiyori's house, she didn't seem too shocked, well, I don't think she realizes how incredible my idol is… yet!

I got to my bedroom and changed clothes, it was quite cold outside so I put on my blue sweater, a pair of gloves, brown pants and the usual pair of sandals, I hadn't the brightest idea of coordination, hope she doesn't mind… I said goodbye to the handmade Hiyori plushie which got destroyed a few days ago, who needs plushies when you have the real thing? I guess… Me and Hiyori got closer I figured, maybe I have a… no, that would be impossible for a mortal like me. Anyway, after getting off my delusions I started heading to the Asahina's housekeep, it wasn't that far, in fact, it was only a 5 minutes walk from my house. I saw a bored yet elegant girl sitting in the front door, it was no one else than she..! Hiyori Asahina!

"You're late, I was about to cancel this meeting" She stood up and simply nodded her head, but the fact that she waited outside is incredible, it's really windy and cold, I'd never forgive myself if she caught a cold because of me…  
"Hiyori, sorry for making you wait outside, are you ok? I hope you didn't catch a cold!" I bowed apologetically  
"… Whatever, get up and come inside" I did as she told and entered her house, I took off my sandals as I walked in, it was a very traditional house, everything was really organized and I found several photos of, probably, her ancestors, the family's awards and honor was all kept in this exclusive room, I suppose they don't allow just anyone walk in to see. I know Hiyori will become a wonderful and successful person when she grows up  
"You know, I just called because Konoha asked me to, don't get any ideas" Konoha…? Oh, it was that alien kinda guy right? I felt a little disappointed at this, but I pushed my thoughts away and just enjoyed the time I was having with my idol  
"I wonder why though, we're not even acquaintances… Did he mention why?"  
"Hmph, Maybe he needs some friends? Just go to him" I obeyed and found Konoha playing with a triceratops plushie… he seems so happy playing with it, isn't he a grown man? Ha, who plays with plushies at this age… wait, nevermind  
"Hey, I brought him"  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Konoha…!" I didn't know how should I address him, but since he seems close to Hiyori's family, I should show that much respect, right?  
"… Oh, Hibiya, you came" he was so aloof and didn't seem that excited of my arrival "Let's play baseball, Hiyori can come too if she wants"  
"That's… Since it's a favor from you, I'll accept it" I couldn't believe what I saw, her blushing face when answering this albino guy… I won't lose to him!  
"We're just throwing balls here and there…" He suddenly fell asleep! What a strange guy he is…  
"Hm… Wake up… Konoha?" I tried shaking him but he looks he was fast asleep and nothing would wake him up  
"Well, since we won't be playing baseball anymore, maybe we could do something, Hibiya?"  
"Anything you wish is fine" Maybe the time is near…! Calm down, I have to make sure she's pleased first  
"How about we take a walk…? We can have some ramen afterwards" Oh crap, I haven't brought any money with me, I don't want to sound like a beggar, but "Don't worry, I'll pay"  
"T-Thank you very much"

Me and Hiyori walked around town, we made some snowmen, threw snowballs at each other, we even tried playing baseball even though we never played it before, and we laughed a lot… Remembering this now seems like a good old memory, I knew this moment was special and hoped for it to last forever… We arrived at the ramen shop and ordered two special curry cups

"Ah, this is truly great, eating a hot cup of ramen during winter" I finished first and was very full, Hiyori was smiling although I felt something was definitely off about this "Hey, Hiyori, is something wrong? Is your ramen too hot to eat or are you full?"  
"There's nothing wrong with the ramen, I'm thinking hard on something"  
"Could you tell me? We can make it a secret if you want" I offered my pinky but she just laughed and seemed relieved for a moment  
"I think I'm a little exhausted that's all, we should head back anyway"

As we headed back to her home, she suddenly grabbed my arm and I could feel her weight upon me, Hiyori collapsed! What should I do?! I tried getting her on my shoulders, but I was too weak… Maybe I could ask that guy's help.  
"Konoha…! Help, Hiyori collapsed and I can't bring her" What I saw was completely unexpected, Konoha ran off at an incredible speed, it seemed indeed the girl I love caught a fever, maybe she should have headed back sooner.

I couldn't sleep well that night, no matter how much time passed, my eyes didn't close, even though the albino guy told me she would get better when someone named Kenjirou arrived, I hope she gets better soon… I hugged my Hiyori plushied tightly and cried a few tears for the real Hiyori. I think that was the first I actually thought of her not as the goddess I made her to be, but the girl she was, even though she tries to push me away, she doesn't mean that… The fanclub thing was a stupid idea, that's what I thought at the moment, what we do there is really childish and incredibly silly, right? My tears dried away and I slept until the first rays of sunlight pierced through my room. I bet my mom is worried about me, I couldn't eat a thing in dinner, closed myself inside my room… I finally explained everything that happened to her

"Oh, Hibiya… Don't feel responsible for this, diseases appear out of nowhere, how could that be your fault?" Mother patted my head and gave me a hug "If you're that worried maybe you should pay her a visit today, how that sounds?" A visit? Yes, that's exactly what I'll do!  
After preparing and arranging a cute basket for her, I made my way to the Tateyama's house once again. Please, God, let her be healthy. When I arrived, the man who opened the door was a middle-aged man wearing red glasses and a doctor clothes, I believed him to be the Kenjirou guy Konoha told me about

"G-Good Morning… I came here to give this gift to Hiyori"  
"You must be Hibiya, the boy who came here yesterday, come in"  
"H-How do you know I was here?"  
"Simple, Hiyori wouldn't call a friend of hers without consulting me first"  
It was Hiyori's idea to invite me? Why did she tell me Konoha wanted to play with me...? Maybe she wanted him to become my friend?

I stepped into the room she was resting, which I believed was her bedroom, the walls were light pink, many books were stored in the shelves, everything was tidy and organized and her bed was in the right corner, Hiyori was sleeping at the moment, I approached slowly towards her bed and touched her forehead, it was very hot despite the cold of winter. Now that I think of it, this year was really cold, by the beginning of March was hotter the past years… I couldn't resist to hold her hand and feel it was my fault, I leaned on the bed and said to her, even though she wouldn't listen  
"I brought you this gift… I now it's not that professional, but I hope you like it"  
Without making another sound, I made my way to exit the room, when I stepped outside, I saw Konoha standing outside the room! Was he spying on us the whole time?!  
"K-Konoha?! What are you doing there?"  
"I have to keep an eye on you two… who knows what could happen?" What did he even mean by that… what a pervert "We never played baseball, shall we?"

I didn't really have a choice, Konoha and I played "baseball", we were just throwing balls back and forth, and again I was surprised by that sudden bust of stamina of his… Maybe he's a retired player from a national team? That's right, what was Konoha doing in the Tateyama's house? Hiyori once told me he wasn't one of them.  
"Hey, Konoha, why are you staying in Hiyori's house?"  
"… I was just invited to stay there for some time… I don't remember that though" He doesn't… remember why? This guy is stranger than I thought  
"Um… Thank you for helping Hiyori yesterday…"  
"I… didn't really help really… Let's head back"

We returned to the house and I went to check on Hiyori once more and she seemed to be awake now!  
"Hiyori! Are you ok?" I ran to her bed and crouched down  
"Hibiya… I never felt this kind of flu before... Am I going to be ok?" Tears started forming under my eyes, I tightly grasped her hand and told her with all the courage I had  
"Yes, never give up, Hiyori…! You will be ok" I think I didn't sound how I usually sound, she was surprised and gave a weak laugh which gave away a cough  
"I have one last thing to tell you, Hibiya-kun" Was that… the first time she used that form of addressing to me?  
"Wait, I have to tell you something before…" This is it, the moment I was waiting for. I mustered all the strength inside me and "I really care about you… I want to protect you…!"

Did I… say something strange?  
"… I already knew that, dummie… I'm happy…" She closed her eyes… her hand felt weak and left mine, what is this…? I started weeping like a baby… Please, this can't be true, right?

Somehow and horrifyingly, I had a feeling this already happened before, some kind of déjà vu. I could only hear the sound of the wind, as if it was whispering to me "You failed this time too" and everything went black. I woke up in my room, checking the date and it was… At that moment the phone rang and it was a call from her, the dead child whom I really cared for.


End file.
